vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heaven Ascension DIO
Summary Heaven Ascension DIO (天国に到達したＤＩＯ Tengoku ni Tōtatsu shita Dio) is the ultimate form of DIO featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. Through some unknown means, in which possibly due to Funny Valentine and Saint Corpse Parts appearance in the original JoJo universe, DIO achieves his goal of "obtaining heaven" and as a result, obtains complete god-like powers and evolves his Stand into The World Over Heaven. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, Low 2-C '''with Reality Overwrite '''Name: Heaven Ascension DIO Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: Unknown (should be older than 122 as this is DIO sometime after Part 3 in his universe) Classification: Deity, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Enhanced Senses, has all of his abilities from Parts 1 and 3 (Time Stop, Vampirism (sucks blood through his hands even though he has fangs), can shoot liquid beams from his eyes that can cut through steel, can walk on walls/ceilings, can spy on people from across the world using psychic powers, can freeze organic tissue on contact, can transform humans and other creatures into zombie/vampire servants, can implant spores in people to control them, said spores will attempt to kill or possess anyone who tries to remove them, possibly also has clairvoyant/psychic powers via Joseph's Hermit Purple-like Stand. Selective Intangibility), can cast Lightning Bolts, teleportation, Regeneration (At least High-Mid. Can heal any injuries instantly, albeit this has to be done manually by hand), Immortality (types 1 and 3), Mind Control, Time Travel (can also sends others through different parts of time), Soul Manipulation (can steal souls and make them his slaves), Reality Overwrite (allows Heaven DIO to overwrite/warp people and things out of existence in any timeline as well as nullifying any attacks, like GER and Tusk Act 4, and rewriting the fundamentals of existence), can resurrect the dead, dimensional travel, unbreakable will, possible dimension creation (he had his own dimension that he may have created himself), possibly acausal (immune to GER's nullification ability, however this may have been done via TWOH) Attack Potency: At least Multi City Block level+, Universe level+ with Reality Overwrite (overwrote the abilities of Johnny's Tusk Act 4 and Giorno's GER. Is also more powerful than Pucci's MiH and Valentine's D4C).'' '' Speed: At least Supersonic+ movement with FTL+ attacks and reactions. At least Massively FTL with TWOH, likely Infinite 'speed (reacted to Johnny's Tusk Act 4 and even Giorno's GER, the latter of which could move even when time was erased. Also beat up said two Stand users plus Jotaro before any of the three's Stands, including Giorno's GER, could defend them) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 'physically 'Striking Strength: At least Class TJ physically Durability: At least Multi City Block level+ (took damage from Star Platinum); Regeneration, immortality and (possible) acausal nature makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: At least vastly superhuman Range: Melee range; 10 meters with TWOH (could possibly get weaker if it gets farther away from HAD, but is unknown if TWOH still retained it's old range weakness); Universal with time stop and reality overwrite (can rewrite anything within any timeline) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: He is subject to paradoxical destruction (in spite of the power he got from obtaining heaven and absorbing the Holy Corpse, DIO is still vulnarable to the mutual destruction of two versions of a person or thing connected to him, like his Part 3 incarnations golden bracelets). Heaven DIO's powers comes from his hands. Should they get wounded or injured in anyway, Dio will not be able to overwrite reality anymore. Is a glass cannon of sorts as he only gained god-like powers, but not having god-like physical capabilities. As Heaven DIO's reality overwrite is centered around the use of his/TWOH's hands, he must punch someone or something in order to warp it out of existence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-The World Over Heaven (TWOH):' DIO's evolved Stand, The World Over Heaven, can overwrite reality itself and stop time indefinitely, as opposed to the mere nine seconds The World could handle. With this, DIO is able to trap his opponents within the stopped time for however long he pleases. This also allows him to rewrite anything within any timeline, granting him godlike power. The World Over Heaven also retains The World's original superhuman strength, speed and incredible precision, but more enhanced than Part 4 Jotaro's Star Platinum The World. * Reality Overwrite: The World Over Heaven gains the new signature godlike power to overwrite reality, allowing DIO to rewrite virtually anything in time. The potential extent of this ability appears to be limitless, as this power can be used to rewrite the existence of anything he wants, steal/absorb souls and use them as slaves, and completely negate almost any defence that the series has to offer. (As demonstrated against the abilities of Tusk Act 4 and Gold Experience Requiem) However, this power is eventually revealed to suffer from a major drawback; It can only be initiated through The World Over Heaven's fists, meaning that the stand would have to punch something in order to rewrite it. * Infinite Time Stop: Previously, The World was only able to stop time for a maximum of 9 seconds before its destruction. However, as The World Over Heaven, this stand can now freeze time indefinitely, with no apparent limitation to its duration. '-Personal:' DIO in his ascended form has the powers of teleportation, instantaneous regeneration, resurrecting the dead, mind control and can summon lightning bolts to attack and target his opponents. He also appears to have the ability of dimensional travel, similar to Valentine's D4C. This form has a weakness of being connected to his self from Part 3's timeline. As no two versions of the same person or thing can co-exist in the same dimension, should Part 3 DIO or something connected to him, like his golden bracelet rings, come in contact with Heaven Ascension DIO or their matching item, both versions will collide and explode. Note: This profile only covers the version from Eyes of Heaven Dio, who is an exclusive character made for the game by Araki himself. If you want to look for the original Canon version of Dio, look here. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusives Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Vampires Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Lightning Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Hax Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Glass Cannons